Winner
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: Hiruma Youichi, the Devil QB likes winning,  he lives for it.  But there's one thing he failed to win.
1. Loser

**Date:** 29 Oct 2007

**Title:** Winner

**Summary:** The devil QB likes winning, he lives for it. But there's just one thing he failed to win.

**Disclaimer:** Even if I live another life, I'd never own Eyeshield 21. I'm just not artistic enough.

**Note:** This never happened in the series. I think they call this an example of FutureFic (?).

**xxxxx**

Anyone who looked at the two of them walking together would either walk away or hide. Some who are brave enough to put their feet on the same ground upon which they trod actually survive the "ordeal" but suffer nervous breakdown after the fact. It's a wonder why a well-loved, gentle, and beautiful human being like Anezaki would strike a friendship with the notorious demon Hiruma.

"What does she see in him, really?" a curious girl asked her friend.

"Shh.. not so loud. I don't know either..", the friend answered.

"Well, I guess good girls really fall for the bad guys", the girl concluded.

Her friend just shook her head and said, "that's not it at all", as they both hurriedly walked away.

Anezaki was undoubtedly one of the most admired in the campus university, but no one dared approach her.

"Anezaki, you shouldn't spend too much time with him", Tara advised her friend one afternoon they were having tea.

"Yes, I agree. He'll ruin your love life", said Tomo.

"What are you talking about?" the auburn haired girl asked, not really comprehending what her friends meant.

"I mean almost all guys 'round here likes you, but with him around you can't expect them to approach and ask you out", Tara explained and Tomo nodded.

Finally realizing what they were talking about, Anezaki just smiled and answered: "Well, I wouldn't want to go out with someone who's not brave enough to face him.. haha".

"You're crazy", her two friends concluded as they shook their heads in unison.

It was on their second year that some things changed. They were seldom seen together. Maybe because it was a busy season for their college football team in which Hiruma acted as both quarterback and coach (much to the horror of older varsity members) or maybe Anezaki finally realized that she should distance herself from the famous demon. Whatever the reason, their schoolmates were rather relieved because they didn't have to walk around in the campus with the fear of being hit by stray bullets and they didn't have to wear those head shields (only 50 yen a piece) that looked like metal strainers and were extremely unfashionable.

"Congratulations, Anezaki!" Tomo said excitedly.

"Yeah, you finally saw some sense. So what's he like?" Tara asked, as excited as the other one.

"Okay. He's okay", Anezaki answered with a forced smile.

"Nah.. give us details. Where did he take you? Is he a good kisser?" Tomo inquired almost pleadingly.

"What?! No, no, we didn't..", Anezaki answered while shaking her head.

"Tsk, tsk, you're so old fashioned", Tara commented.

"I heard he used to play for the Shinryuuji Nagas. I think he used to be a quarterback, right?", Tara asked.

The subject under the limelight and newly committed former team manager of Deimon Devilbats nodded at this.

"Wow! He must be really buff!", Tara exclaimed.

"Yeah.. isn't he like the twin brother of this guy with dreadlocks, who's like really scary but sexy", Tomo said dreamily.

"So not like the other guy.." Tara mumbled, obviously referring to the demon quarterback.

Anezaki looked at one to the other and just shook her head. She never thought her friends were this shallow. And to think that Kongo Agon was a man worthy of daydreams -- just so unbelievable.

"You must really like football players, Anezaki".

"We almost thought you'd end up with that -- you know -- devil friend of yours", rolling of eyes.

"But we're glad you didn't".

Through all these, Anezaki just nodded and smiled, and wished she can be as ecstatic as her friends are about her new boyfriend. At those times when her "friend's" name almost got mentioned, something caught up in her throat and she almost had stomachache. It's always been there, since they left Deimon up until she found out he enrolled in the same university where she enrolled. But she doesn't know what to do about it. She wondered when he will do something about it and what she will do if he doesn't. It's all very confusing.

**xxxxx**

They were walking together outside the campus, cherishing the rare silence between, because they're seldom together nowadays. He walked right beside her, surprisingly not chewing gum and without any type of firearm in his person. She wanted to ask about it but she remained quiet, taking in his figure from the corner of her eye.

"So, how's Sena doing? I heard he made a new record for college football", she asked casually.

"Yeah. 4.1 seconds for the 40-yard dash. It's his normal speed now. It seemed the fucking pipsqueak just needed more muscles to keep that speed for longer periods of time", he answered matter-of-factly.

She just smiled and nodded, and they walked. He just never change, she thought, nothing but football in his brain. She missed that life, especially when she's with him -- poring over plays, discussing tactics, and --

"I hope you win the College Cup", she said out of the blue.

"No hope there, fucking manager, we're going to fucking win and that's that".

_Yeah, you live to win, but why can't you fight to win me? Or maybe I'm just fooling myself, thinking there's something between us when there never really was. You are so dense._

"Well, I'm gonna go this way. Unsui and I will meet at the coffee shop", she said cheerfully.

"Tch. Whatever", he said as he turned away, walking to the opposite direction.

She was not aware that he looked back and stared at her receding figure from afar, gritting his teeth.

"Fucking gums.. you can't find them anywhere", he mumbled looking around for a convenient store.

He can't, however, look away from her that long.

_Are you happy just then because you're meeting that fucking egghead or because you were with me?_, were his last thoughts.

He is such a loser.


	2. Foolish Games

**Date:** 02 Nov 2007

**Title:** Foolish Games

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21. I'm quite poor, really. I don't even have my own PC.

**Warning:** Some readers may find the two main characters OC. Well, I can't please everybody. I'm feeling especially dismal and lonely nowadays and it's affecting everything. And oh, this chapter's a bit of a song fic.

**x x x x x**

_**You took your coat off and stood in the rain; you were always crazy like that…**_

It's raining outside. In late afternoon Tokyo, the lights are slowly becoming a glare. She watched him walk under the drops; he's not even trying to cover his face and his wild blond hair. She had offered him her umbrella, as with everything else, he turned it down, saying that a "fucking drizzle" won't kill him. She sighed inside herself. He's just too far out of her reach

_**I watched from my window, I always felt I was outside**_

_**Looking in on you…**_

Her thoughts went back to their conversation which ended abruptly just a few minutes ago. He came in earlier as usual, after she called him in his mobile from a payphone, feeling rather guilty and ashamed. By the time she walked inside the café, he had ordered black coffee and was furiously wiping his Walther P60, not really empathic about the worried and nervous faces surrounding him. She thanked the gods that the place wasn't even half full as she sat down across the table from him without a word. It seemed like they've ran out of things to say to each other, ever since she left football behind.

"I think it's going to rain", she greeted him. _Where did that come from?_

He just stared at his mug, clearly annoyed that she's wasting his time, which he could be using devising new tactics and truly demonic plays, and inventing ways to exploit his talented teammates. She looked at him, at his gray shirt and leather jacket, to his left ear as pointy as the right one, to his eyebrows perpetually arched in that patrician expression. Her gaze rested upon his eyes…

_Why is he so beautiful?_

_**You were always the mysterious one**_

_**With dark eyes and careless hair…**_

"Anou, Hiruma -- I was -- I well, I just --"

" I don't have the whole fucking day, Anezaki", he spat, then took a sip of his coffee.

Instead of being hurt, she felt quite embarrassed. Here she was thinking about doing the "offense" and putting her "great play" into action, but oh no, she just couldn't help herself to say it and really do it. She was also a bit angry, and ashamed, and a great big deal frustrated.

"Well, I just found out that you're looking for a new team manager", she said almost in a whisper, with her head bowed down and eyes focused on the embroidered mantelpiece, which was why she didn't see his expression -- a cross between curiosity and shock.

"I just, well, if it's okay-- if I can apply for the position", she added breathlessly, trying to discern the reaction she unknowingly missed. She failed at this and immediately went back to scrutinizing the table. She felt quite dizzy, which was why she didn't see the small crooked smile that played at the corner of his mouth.

_**You were fashionably sensitive**_

_**But too cool to care…**_

"Is it the fucking pipsqueak?", he suddenly asked.

"What?!" Pause.

"Oh, you mean Sena? What about him? And please stop calling him that; he's hardly a child", she answered explosively, almost stringing the words together into a meaningless jumble.

"Isn't he the fucking reason why you're applying?"

Of all people, he should know that she'd let go of being overprotective to Sena a long time ago. Why is he trying to confuse her now?

"No. I guess I just miss it; football, I mean", she answered casually, still unable to tell him the real reason why. Her mind was in shambles, her thoughts all dislocated like some really huge linebackers had just tackled them.

"Tch. I don't want any fucking problems", he tried to explain.

_**But in case you failed to notice,**_

_**In case you failed to see…**_

"Of course I won't make problems. I know Sena can handle himself now. And you have to admit that you need me", she said, slowly regaining her lost composure.

He took a sip of his coffee, which was probably already cold. He looked as if he's really having second thoughts, which seemed so unlike him. Hiruma never showed uncertainty. There was this gutsy air around him that just never failed. She was almost disappointed by his doubt. She had no illusions, no dreams, and no plans of misleading him. Her intentions will be clear as it was before when she first joined the Deimon Amefuto Club, except that, well, it's not for the same reason she'll be joining his team now.

"Have you told him? Won't he mind?" he asked bluntly, eyes focused somewhere outside the glass windows of the café.

"…"

"Who are you talking about?" she asked back, confused.

_**This is my heart bleeding before you;**_

_**This is me down on my knees**_

"The fucking egghead, damn manager, remember?! Your fucking _boyfriend_!" he abruptly looked away as he said this and the way he said the word _boyfriend_ looked like he just swallowed a pile of dog vomit.

_**These foolish games are tearing me apart**_

_**And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart…**_

_So that's who?_

**x x x x x**

_Three days ago:_

The newest couple was having coffee: well, she was drinking milk tea and he that "fucking vile" green stuff that's so popular with health buffs. Unsui was unusually silent, given that he is silent most of the time, Anezaki worried that she had said or done something _un-girlfriendish_.

"You need to tell me something"; it was a statement, not a question.

She was greatly relieved to hear him talk to her but also equally confused by his cryptic manner. Or maybe she did not hear him right for her thoughts were hmm.. elsewhere?

"I know this is a mistake", he said with grim seriousness.

Anezaki didn't know what to say so she just smiled consciously, feeling baffled by the whole "conversation". It was supposed to be a date. They're supposed to get better acquainted and act as couples should, but it was definitely not going that way.

"Er- what are we talking about exactly Unsui-kun?", she asked with the same smile.

He just stared at her in return. She looked at his face, still unable to comprehend. He's not at all unpleasant, she thought (definitely more pleasant than his twin brother). But she can't understand why there's nothing to feel for him; why there's nothing special. Is it his icy demeanor? His well-modulated and very manly voice? Is it probably his neat hairstyle? Or maybe his eyes which are not fierce enough?! She shook her head, trying to chase away the demon who barred her consciousness.

He looked away and said with almost certain sadness: "You can't fool yourself forever, Anezaki".

"Unsui-kun, you can call me Mamori now, remember?"

He went back to examining her face and she began to get annoyed.

"If he can't make his move, then you just have to do it for him", he said with a great air of mystery.

_What?!_

"He's probably as scared as you are with the prospect of having a romantic relationship, with a close friend, nonetheless", said the wise ex-quarterback.

_What?!_

Finally, out of annoyance (and/or dread), she asked: "Who's he?"

"Hiruma Youichi".

BAM!!!

_That one hurt._

Well, one thing that she liked about him is that he is direct, as in no fooling around, in an earnest way.

"What made you think tha---", she trailed off when she saw the knowing look in his eyes. Anezaki never realized he knew her that well; or maybe she's just that obvious.

"Love is like football. It's full of risk. And when the other team is on defense, then the other should take the offense. With this, we make a great game", Unsui explained with much fervor.

_Shish. Why does it have to end in football every time? _

But he was right. Perhaps it's time to put matters into her own hands; to finally take the "offense", take over the field with her really cool plays. She's had much practice, anyway.

"I know we understand each other", he said.

"Arigatto, Unsui-kun. I'm sorry if I --"

"You don't have to be", he answered then smiled. It was a rather stiff smile and all he needed were dreadlocks to make it look real scary. Yet, somehow, the thought that it was a well-meant smile of a friend comforted her.

Walking home later on, she just realized that her first ever "relationship" just ended; it didn't even last a week! And she wondered if her decision was right, if everything will be worth leaving a good man behind and to run after a bad boy.

**x x x x x**

"No. He won't mind, because we're not together anymore".

If he had something to sputter on, he might have sputtered. This revelation clearly shocked him because he suddenly whipped his head towards her and looked at her face as if she was some apparition.

"So you accept my application? Do I have to take any test?" she asked cheerfully.

"Tch. Just don't make any fucking trouble. College football is way different than what you're used to", was his reply.

_**Well excuse me, 'cause I've mistaken you**_

_**For somebody else…**_

"Is that a yes?" she asked teasingly.

"Tch".

"I do have one condition, though". It's finally time for confession.

He looked at her again and spat: "What fucking condition?! You're the one applying damn ma--"

She raised an eyebrow as I sore imitation of how he does it. "But you admitted you needed me".

"I did not fucking admit anything", he said as he pointed his gun at her, much to the horror of the other customers that they have almost completely forgotten. She, however, reveled in this kind of action.

_**Somebody who gave a damn,**_

_**Somebody more like myself…**_

"Yes, you did, not directly of course. And don't worry, it's not such a big thing, really", she answered back furiously. _Everything's falling back to what they used to be._

He must have been desperate, or maybe curious, or impatient, because he settled despite himself and asked: "What the fuck is it?!"

_It's time_. This is it Anezaki, she thought.

"I want you to go out with me on a real date".

He almost pulled the trigger. She cannot be mistaken about the fact that his ears twitched violently and his brows rose even higher. There were gasps all around. An old guy choked on his latte. Another lady dropped her mug. The waiter, who was just trying to avoid being fired upon, stood gaping at the two of them. After that, the silence seemed unreal. Anezaki bit her lip, looked at him straight, and continued her speech which she had rehearsed more than once inside her head the past night.

"-- without the guns and all the flair, of course. I want it to be real peaceful and simple: A REAL NORMAL DATE", she emphasized on the last four words.

His reply was a great big disappointment. Any man in his right wits that will hear those words from such a lovely girl like her would definitely swoon with delight. Eavesdroppers (everyone inside the café except for a toddler playing with his bib) sighed in unison. They must have had just one thought with regards to his reply: HE is the most pathetic jerk born in the entire universe. But to her, it was almost identical to what was expected: cold, curt, and hurtful.

"Whatever", he answered.

_**These foolish games are tearing me apart**_

_**And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart**_

_**You're breaking my heart…**_

He stood up to leave, while making up some sort of excuse about having an exam the next day and buying new pencils. He left as peacefully as he entered, much to the great relief of everyone else in the room. She gave them the most apologetic look she could muster. An old woman at the next table came to her and patted her wrist with a sort of pity in her eyes as if lamenting her fate of falling for such a fearsome man.

She looked out of the window, at his hazy figure caught up in the middle of the lights and the drops of rain.

_**You took your coat off and stood in the rain;**_

_**You were always crazy like that.**_

She must be crazy falling for him. But for the first time, after so long, she felt like everything's going right. She is crazy, while he is difficult. But well, you can't expect the ride to be nice and peachy when you're running after the devil, can you?


	3. Winner

**Date:** 16 Nov 2007

**Title:** Winner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21. Sometimes, I wish I'm Bill Gates.

**Summary:** Will Mamori win? Will Hiruma remain the loser? We all know this'll end happily.. maybe.

**x x x x x**

_**Just a glimpse:**_

Drizzle. Sizzle. Whistle.

F ---!

Rain. Drain. Lane???

F---! More like lame.

White. Might. Spite.

(sigh)

Hiruma Youichi looked up at the dark clouds, letting the rain shower his face and hoping that the drops would wash away the crazy thoughts inside his head. This was one of those very rare times he felt like such an idiot. Well, there's no mistaking that he just left a roomful of people who probably thought he's the biggest idiot in the world.

"Hn.. fuck them!" he murmured, as he jammed his hands inside his jacket pocket.

He can feel the steel of his gun, as cold as the rain, brushing against his palm. This did not give him comfort, however. He dared not look back at the café window, afraid that she'd be looking out for him.

_Just think about something else_, he told himself.

_Forget the fucking manager. Forget everything she said._

_But why really? Isn't it finally time?_ – sounded off the angelic / choir boy-faced / clean-cut Hiruma of his imaginary conscience.

_Time?! Time for fucking what?!_

**For you to stop being a fucking immature fool!**

Bad conscience.

**x x x x x**

A note was left taped outside her locker the next morning. It was written in a small, unmarked piece of paper. It read:

Fucking Manager,

Your first assignment is to observe the fucking team. I need to make

some cuts. Some of the brats are just too damn useless to keep around.

Practice starts at 5:00 pm sharp. Don't be fucking late or you're out.

Hiruma

Anezaki sighed; so much for enthusiasm. It seemed like her first day as the new manager will be as hellish as she imagined. And Hiruma seemed to have forgotten about her "only one condition". _Well_, she thought as she walked through the familiar corridors of their university building, _I'll just have to remind him later._

Only after passing the library, the female restroom, a dozen or so class rooms, and the bulletin board filled with posters of their college American football club featuring the new and improved Eyeshield 21, did she realize that on this day of days, not one person greeted her. This is very odd, because commonly, almost everyone would try to catch her attention by calling out to her, trying to convince her to join their club, yet again, or just simply saying hello. But this day was different. No one smiled, waved, or even looked at her. She felt like smoke. And they all seemed to take a certain detour when she passes them by. And she can hear faint whispers, murmurs, though she cannot discern what they were about. Increasingly, though, she's starting to have this very bad feeling that all the subdued talks are about her.

In almost an instant after this thought occurred, the only answer dawned on her: Hiruma.

It was only quarter to five but she rushed into the football field, not really afraid of getting late, but very much eager to confront the team captain/demon quarterback. She can see a few other students sitting around the bleachers, most probably football fans or friends of the soon-to-be cut varsity team members. She sat near the locker rooms but did not dare to enter such private quarters. She wondered if they have a cheering squad, then she remembered there's no Suzuna here who totally idolizes the devil. It's a real pity she never saw any of their games before. She was too busy trying to forget. Now, she felt like such a "foreigner".

Five, ten minutes passed after five. Still, no football team came out.

_What is he playing at?,_ she thought.

The bleachers are almost half-full now, yet the spectators seemed patient enough to wait for the practice to start and for the team who will probably never come out. Anezaki looked towards the locker doors. She looked out on to the field and almost cried out in frustration.

_Where are they?! Where is he?!_

BANG!!!

The whole field shook. There was no mistaking what the sound was. It was the sound of a bazooka being fired very close to where she was sitting. But this was not what made her remain where she was, sitting mesmerized. Instead of chaos, the whole place was enveloped by silence; deep, certain, and almost menacing. Another loud bang and everyone else stood up at once. Then, they started going down from their seats in the bleachers, marching towards – her.

Only when the first person in line was approaching her did she see that all of them are holding something in one hand: a single white carnation. Literally hundreds of flowers are marching their way towards her. One by one, they gave her the flowers in their hands. Pretty soon, she had to put them beside her at the bench, not able to hold them altogether. She felt nauseated, not solely because of their sweet smell, but also with everything else that's happening. The last two people on the line were Tara and Tomo. They smiled at her weakly and gave her the flowers they were holding without a word, and then scampered away with the crowd. After this, the locker doors behind her burst open, spilling the missing football team, looking forlorn in their ---

"Tuxedoes?", Anezaki blurted out.

They were wearing tuxedoes over their uniforms. They stood on a straight line, smiling like idiots, in front of her and started singing an almost familiar song; which she understood well because she was a quarter American after all:

_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes…_

_Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind  
_

…

_But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me_

She realized, as the song progressed, that the entire field was humming in the background. It was all so overwhelming. She closed her eyes, stopped thinking, and just listened. There were more than a few off notes, but she couldn't care less since she's not a singer anyway. All in all, it was sweet: as sweet as the smell of the sea of carnations surrounding her. She was still floating when the song ended.

"Did you like it?", a familiar voice asked from behind.

She knew who he was. She so wanted to see him, but she also wanted to savor the moment which will surely never last and will probably never happen again.

"I'm talking to you, fucking manager", he said.

"Hmm.. shut up, Hiruma", she answered rather sweetly.

The whole team and those close enough to hear gasped in unison, but she kept her eyes closed. However, what he did next made her open her eyes in an instant and invited a louder gasp from those around.

"Hi—Hi—Hiruma, are you --?" she stuttered.

"Are you proposing to me?"

He had slipped a ring on her finger, an unadorned band which was probably made of platinum (really durable and expensive stuff).

"I can buy you a diamond ring, but that'll be too cumbersome. You might lose it in the field, during a game", he explained.

She almost did not hear this because her eyes were focused on the ring's engraving. It said: "Mamori – Youichi".

The tears just came without being called forth; then she laughed, trying to hide them from him for he'll surely be annoyed and might suddenly withdraw his proposal.

"Ha.. ha.. in alphabetical order, ne?" she asked, while laughing and crying like some lunatic.

"Hn. Just be glad it doesn't say: "fucking manager", he answered and abruptly stood up.

After that, well, things went back to the usual: he fired a few rounds from his uzi carbine and ordered the fucking team to take off their tuxedoes and to clean up the field of fucking flowers, and to start warming up. All the while, Mamori was lost in her own thoughts, alternately telling herself that she should have worn something much nicer today and scolding herself for being too speechless and too overwhelmed, and then going around and around the thought of how her new fiancé looked so handsome with a shorter, but nonetheless trademark, haircut, and how beautiful his dark eyes were, which without contact lenses were black with bluish striations, and how the field smelled wonderful – fresh-mowed, with a hint of the fragrance of carnations, and how amazing it is that the crowd didn't leave as soon as expected, but stayed until the end of the practice.

At the end of the day, they made only five cuts and the rest of the members stayed. This deeply irritated Hiruma, saying: "You're too fucking nice to these brats", to her which she gently antagonized saying: "the rest seemed promising; those guys we cut were just arrogant kids who do not really know football; I think you've got a great team here", which elicited worried smiles from the boys and a grunt from the quarterback.

Going home, Sena came to her with a note, waved goodbye, and then ran away to the waiting arms of – Suzuna? And then they kissed like such grown-ups that Mamori blushed, especially when Suzuna winked at her from behind Sena's arm.

"Let's go. I'm fucking beat", her brand new fiancé said.

He chewed gum as they walked home from the train station, while she read Sena's short letter:

Dear Mamori-neechan,

Congratulations! I'm not going to tell you how we did all the preparations. I'm still thinking about telling Monta about your engagement for I'm sure he'll be devastated. We were really upset when we found out you were going out with Unsui-san, especially Suzuna. He's a nice guy and all but as Suzu-chan said: you and Hiruma-senpai are "meant to be". Anyway, I was the one who had the ring engraved. Hiruma-senpai told me that your name should be written first, or else… haha. He didn't say why, but I have a pretty good idea. I think he just wants you to know that even though he acts the way he does, with football being the center of his life, you will always come first, because playing football without you is not as satisfying to him as it should be. I think that's about it.

Sena

Mamori looked at the person walking beside her: this rude, almost evil-looking man, and she smiled. She folded the paper in her hands and put it inside her bag. She thought that Sena got it just right. It's so hard to understand this man, but then it isn't. Meanwhile, she just focused on the road, hummed a tune, and felt pretty darn good. At their gate, instead of saying goodnight, Hiruma said: "Oi, fucking manager", softly.

She faced him, "yes, Youichi?" – his ears twitched with this.

He sidled next to her and slowly bowed his head to be able to whisper to her ear…

He kissed her briefly – on the forehead – after this (in which she felt a bit of disappointment) and went away into the night. She was not worried that he's going to walk alone in that ungodly hour. Still, she whispered: "Take care, Youichi".

Lying in her bed that night, she decided to tell her mom about the engagement in the morning. _Right now_, she thought, _I just want to bask in this glorious feeling_. Just before closing her eyes, she looked at his picture beside her bed: a picture she took without him knowing, during their last match towards the Christmas Bowl four years ago and mumbled: "Yes, you win Hiruma Youichi, yet again. But guess what?"

"It's a tie."

_Ya-Ha!_

**x x x x x**

An excerpt of the song entitled "She's always a woman to me" by Billy Joel was used in this story. And frankly, I'm not sure whether carnations smell good or not.. hehe.

White carnation means "pure love".


End file.
